New Neighbors
by imconfused247
Summary: Lorelai and Chris ended up getting married when Rory was about 16. What will happen when they all move into a house in Hartford and Rory meets their new neighbor? TRORY.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: New Neighbors**

**Author: imconfused247, previously known as ObsessiveGilmore**

**Pairing: Tristan/Rory**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Gilmore Girls, except my obsession. No animals were harmed in the making of this fanfiction.**

**Summary: Lorelai and Chris ended up getting married when Rory was about 16. What will happen when they all move into a house in Hartford and Rory meets their new neighbor? TRORY.**

**Author's Ramblings: Okay, well, I'm starting yet another story because I'm trying to think of things for Old Friends. Well, as it said in the summary, Lorelai and Chris got married (I don't like Chris, I'm JavaJunkie all the way, so hopefully there will be a way to make him obsolete in the story) and they moved into a Hartford home. They also have some interesting new neighbors, and I'm sure you already know who they are… So, I hope you enjoy this, reviews are appreciated, so…. Read on my friends! Hehe.**

Chapter 1:

Meet and Greet

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I still can't believe this," Rory Gilmore said happily to her mother, Lorelai. "You and Dad, finally together after all of these years. Finally married!"

Yeah, I know. I wasn't sure if it would ever happen, but look at us now! We are on our way to our new mansion in Hartford. It's so weird," Lorelai said, twice as excited about the situation than her daughter was. "Well, here we are," she said as she pulled into the long driveway leading up to the castle-like house where they would be living from now on.

By the time they were parked, Christopher was already standing out on the front porch with 2 cups of coffee in hand. Rory got out and took one of the cups from her father. She gave him a big hug and said hello.

"Sweets, why don't you go find your room so the movers can bring in your things?" Lorelai asked as she made her way over to stand by her husband.

"Okay, Mom," Rory replied before heading into her new home.

To say the least, the house was huge! Rory began searching through many random hallways for a room that she could call her own. After about ten minutes, she found it. A large, light purple room with plush white carpeting that had a two glass doors leading out to a balcony, a walk-in closet, and a large bathroom with a shower and Jacuzzi. This was it. This was _her_ room.

Rory went outside of her room and checked to see which rooms were nearby. There was a guestroom just across the hall and coincidentally, a library to the left. There was also another bathroom to her right. She tried to mentally figure out where to go in order to get back to the stairwell leading down to the foyer. After contemplating this for a couple of minutes, she gave up and just started wandering through random hallways, hoping to come across the set of staircases she took to get up to this level. She finally stumbled upon it and made her way back down to where her parents were standing and directing the movers.

"Okay, I found my room," Rory stated.

"Alright, which one is it?" Chris questioned.

"The purple one by the library."

"Okay, I'll tell the movers to put your stuff in there."

"Thanks, Dad. Umm, I'm going to go look for a good coffee place."

"Alright kid, just be sure to report its location back to me," Lorelai said.

"Don't worry, I will. Otherwise I'd be shunned."

"I have taught you well," Lorelai replied proudly.

"Okay, then can I have the keys to the car, Mom?"

Chris pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and handed them to Rory.

"What's this?"

"The keys to the car."

"But these aren't the keys to Mom's jeep," Rory said, confused.

"No, they are the keys to your Lexus."

"What! You got me a Lexus? Really?" Rory asked excitedly.

"Yep. Your mother and I figured you would need some way to get around this place."

Rory threw her arms around both of her parents before heading for the garage. She started the car, turned to a random radio station that was playing "All the Small Things" by Blink 182, and pulled out of the driveway in search of a decent cup of coffee.

**xxxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile, at home…

_Ding dong…_

"I'll get it!" Lorelai called to her husband.

Lorelai opened the door to find an older couple and a teenage boy who she could only assume was their son.

"Oh, um, hello," she said.

"Hello, my name is Samuel Dugrey. This is my wife, Camille, and our son, Tristan. We live next door," the older man said, pointing with his thumb to his right.

"Hey, Lore. Who is it?" Chris asked as he entered the foyer.

"These are our neighbors. I'm Lorelai Hayden, and this is my husband, Christopher. It's so nice to meet you. Won't you come in?"

"Yes, thank you," Camille said, stepping inside. The small group moved into the sitting room.

"So, Tristan, how old are you?" Chris asked.

"Sixteen, sir," Tristan replied.

"Oh really? Well, we have a daughter just you're" Lorelai began to say 'age' but stopped, seeing Rory rushing into the house with a cup of to-go coffee in each hand.

"Mom! I've found it! The best coffee ever! It's ever better than Lu-" Rory was cut off as she entered the living room and found her parents in the company of two older people that remarkably reminded her of her grandparents and a guy that seemed to be about her age. Rory couldn't help but stare at the blue-eyed blonde on the sofa. She turned though, and blushed as he took notice of this and licked his lips.

'_Figures that the only guy I've seen so far in this God-forsaken city that it doesn't hurt to look at is a total asshole.' _Rory thoughtas she turned to her mother. You could tell that she really wanted to know where Rory found the coffee, but didn't want to be rude to their guests.

Chris introduced them to make sure Lorelai didn't say the wrong thing when she finally decided to speak up. "Umm, Rory, this is Samuel and Camille Dugrey, and their son, Tristan. This is our daughter, Rory."

Rory put on her socialite face like when she goes to her grandparents' house. "Hi, it's so nice to meet you."

"Rory will be starting Chilton tomorrow," Lorelai said, getting over her coffee addiction for the moment.

"Really? Tristan also attends Chilton. Son, why don't you help Rory out tomorrow?" Samuel suggested before turning to Rory. "Surely, you could use the assistance. After all, it is a new school."

"Gladly," Tristan said, smirk in place, never taking his icy blue eyes off of hers.

"Actually, I think I'll be fine. Thanks anyways though," Rory replied as politely as possible.

"Nonsense, Rory," Chris argued. "You've never been there and Tristan already knows the school and its campus. What's the harm?"

'_Uh-oh, Dad's pulling his Father Card out on me. What am I going to do? I'm not sure I can handle an entire day seeing that same stupid, yet sexy, smirk…WAIT! Sexy! No, no, no, no, no! Stop thinking like that! He's obviously just some conceited, rich, snobby, gorgeous guy. No! Not gorgeous! What is wrong with me? You think the guy's hot! No I don't! Yes you do! No I don't! Oh, great, now I'm arguing with the voices in my head! Isn't that some sign of a need for mental help? Okay, you've been silent too long. Say something! Anything!'_

"Umm, sure, why not?"

'_Good God, Gilmore! When I said anything, I meant anything but that!'_

"Wonderful!" Camille exclaimed, finally speaking after her long silence. "Well, we should really be going. We'll see you around."

Mr. and Mrs. Dugrey said their goodbyes and left. Tristan, however, hung back a little while. He said goodbye to Chris and Lorelai. He then walked over to Rory, took her hand in his, and kissed the back of it.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, releasing her hand, and beginning to leave. Rory turned and was about to walk away, but not soon enough to miss him whisper "Mary" into her ear. He exited the house, leaving Rory to stare at his retreating back and the closing door. Leaving her to think about the blonde next door who was most likely bound to be a rather large part of her life.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Lorelai walking back over to her and picking up the coffee cup that Rory had unconsciously set down sometime during the previous interaction.

"So, tell me about this amazing place of coffee."

"Okay, well it's this little café called "Impressions Café" and it's only like, 5 minutes from here…" Rory said, informing her mother of this great coffee, thoughts of one, Tristan Dugrey, leaving her mind for the time being.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: Okay! Well that's the first chapter! How did you like it? I wasn't sure where I was going when I first started but I'm getting some ideas now. Click on the little blue button down below and I need 10 reviews before I update!**

**Mucho love!**

**Meg**

**imconfused247**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: New Neighbors**

**Author: imconfused247, previously known as ObsessiveGilmore**

**Pairing: Tristan/Rory**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Gilmore Girls, except my obsession. No animals were harmed in the making of this fanfiction.**

**Summary: Lorelai and Chris ended up getting married when Rory was about 16. What will happen when they all move into a house in Hartford and Rory meets their new neighbor? TRORY.**

**Author's Ramblings: Well, here is (finally) the next chapter of New Neighbors, and I'm excited to have it out because it's one step closer to being able to put it off for a while again from lack of ideas(I truly have NO ideas right now, some would be helpful, FYI.) Weel, here's thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter:**

**Great job, princetongirl, evelyn, sexkitten69, just hidden, angel1178, joellekyle0712, ravenswritingprophecies, cocacola29, southerncoffeeaddict, roxyroo, darkanglesuicide, angelgirl0910, blazergrl17, smarterthancrewe08, cosmopolitan, fairygirl07, love23, danger1zone1988…………………. THANK YOU ALL! YOU GUYS ROCK! **

**And you are also the reason that this is being updated from my 10 review rule, which who knows? I may move up because you people review too fast and don't give me enough time to write the chapters. Rawr….. so yeah, thanks again. Well, as you know, sice I just mentioned it, I need 10 reviews before I update, so please review(just not too quickly lol. Read, review, enjoy.**

Chapter 2

First Day of School

The next morning, Rory woke up to her blaring alarm clock, which she threw against the wall. Then she remembered. Today was her first day of Chilton. She made her way out to her balcony, hoping the brisk morning air would help to wake her up.

It was then that she realized that in the next house, the balcony that was, give or take straight across from her own, belonged to the one and only Tristan DuGrey. At least, it led to his room. How did she know this? Well, seeing Tristan taking his shirt off through the window might have helped her to draw this conclusion. Rory quickly turned and headed back to her own bedroom before he could take off anything else.

Rory grabbed her robe off of its hook and took it into her walk-in closet, where she changed out of her Care Bear pajamas and into the robe.

She exited the walk-in and headed for her bathroom. When she finished showering, blow-drying her hair, and applying a light layer of make-up, Rory walked out of her bathroom. She closed the blinds and changed into her new school uniform.

As she slid on the plaid skirt, she noticed that it was about two inches shorter than it was then Lorelai had done the final hemming. Now it was a tad bit short of being halfway down her thighs. Rory sighed to herself, seeing that there was nothing she could do about it now. She tied her tie and slipped on her shoes before grabbing her book bag and heading downstairs for breakfast and coffee.

Rory walked down and saw Lorelai sitting with her back to her at the counter. Rory hit her mom on the back of the head before walking past her to get a pop tart from the cabinet.

"Ow!" Lorelai yelped. "What was that for? It hurt."

"For shortening my skirt yet again after I told you over and over, numerous times, to leave it alone," Rory explained, putting her pop tarts into the toaster and pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Oh! Okay," Lorelai said with an evil grin on her face. "So, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be. The only thing is, is that Chilton is for these snobby people that just don't really care. It's a huge change from Stars Hollow High."

"Aww, I know ,kid, but think about it this way. Chilton can only help you on your way to Harvard. And who knows? Maybe these Chiltonites won' be as bad as you say. I mean, seriously. We're only here for a day, not even, and you already have Tristan."

"Oh, what a joy!" Rory said dryly.

"What? What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing. Just the fact that he's kind of a jerk who lacks the brain cells to know my name."

"Okay, I'm still kind of lost. He seemed perfectly nice, not to mention really hot, when he came over yesterday. And what do you mean he doesn't know your name?" Lorelai asked, not clear on why her daughter was so quick to judge the boy next door.

"Well, I don't exactly know if he's a total jerk. Just the way he looked at me when I walked in on all of you yesterday. And as for the name thing, although my name was said several times yesterday throughout the course of the conversation, he still insisted on calling me Mary as he left."

Lorelai watched her daughter's face as she ranted on and on about Tristan DuGrey. "You like him, don't you?"

"What! Why would you say that?" Rory questioned a little too quickly.

"Teenage translation: Oh my gosh, Mom, he is the sexiest guy I have ever met and I want him so bad! Does it really show that much?" Lorelai joked, her voice falsetto.

The thing was, she expected her daughter to respond quickly. You can only imagine her shock when Rory didn't respond at all, just continued to stare at the toaster as her pop tart shot up.

"Wow, I hit target pretty hard there, didn't I?"

"I have to get to school," Rory said, evading the question entirely. She grabbed her pop tart, put it on a paper towel, finished her coffee, and went out to the door leading to the garage.

Lorelai just sat there, staring after her, one thought crossing her mind. _'Oh, the package that comes with raising a sixteen-year old daughter.'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rory opened the garage door after leaving her house. She got into her car, started it, and backed the car out of the garage. Once out side, she noticed Tristan having some trouble with his own car. Rory sighed to herself and looked at him again. He got out of his black BMW and kicked the wheel, muttering profanities. She sighed yet again for what seemed to be the fiftieth time that morning.

"Hey, Tristan," she called over to him.

He looked over, "Me?"

"Is your name not Tristan?" Rory replied sarcastically. "Just wondering if you needed a lift, is all."

"Actually, that'd be great," Tristan said, running a hand through his hair. He grabbed his bag and walked through the yards separating them, getting into the passengers seat of Rory's car.

Rory backed the rest of the way out of the driveway. She took her iPod out of the front of her bag and handed it to him along with its car adapter.

"Here, find something to listen to. The radio stations out here suck."

Tristan took the iPod from her and searched through her songs. He had to admit she had great taste in music. He selected a song and set the iPod down next to him. Blink 182's "Adam's Song" blared through the speakers.

Rory sent Tristan a sideways glance, "Blink 182? Really?"

"Yeah, I love this song. Why? Would you rather listen to something else?" He replied, picking up her iPod again.

"No, no, don't. This song is one of my favorites. I-I don't know, you just don't seem like one to listen to much alternative or punk rock music."

"Oh really? And what kind of music did you think I would listen to?"

"Oh, you know, just your average pretty boy music. Nelly, Chris Brown, crap like that."

"Oh please, that's not even fucking music."

"Trust me, I know. I mean, it's just shit that's made when people can't write poetry, so they just put rhyming words to a beat and call it a song!"

"Exactly. I don't understand how people can stand to listen to rap or hiphop."

"Yeah," she replied softly. The chorus to the song started and she looked back over at Tristan.

_I never conquered, rarely came  
16 just held such better days  
Days when I still felt alive  
We couldn't wait to get outside  
The world was wide, too late to try  
The tour was over, we'd survived  
I couldn't wait 'til I got home  
To pass the time in my room alone_

Tristan looked over at Rory as she looked away and back towards the road. _Damn, she's perfect. I'm falling for her… hard. I know it. Not that I could help it if I tried._

Rory looked over to him again and caught him staring. "What?" she asked with a small smile on her face.

"Oh, um, nothing."

"Uh, ok," Rory replied, a little confused as to why he kept on looking at her. "So, is Chilton the Hell I imagine it to be?"

"Probably."

"Really? How so, exactly?"

"Boring teachers, fake people, slutty girls, playboys, and everyone is a snobby rich kid."

"Hmm… yep, that about sums up what I was expecting. And where, may I ask, do you fall at Chilton?"

"Popular, jock, every girl wants me, no girl there can have me,-"

"-ego the size of both of our houses combined," Rory finished jokingly. He just laughed a little. "So, every girl wants you, but none of them can have you, huh? So that leaves you to be either a player, a tease, or a virgin, am I right?"

"No, you're not. It just means that I have higher and better standards than to date a Chilton girl."

"Good answer, if I do say so myself."

"Why thank you," he said acting flattered.

"No problem," she answered, smirking, as the song changed to "You're So Last Summer" by Taking Back Sunday.

"Damn, you have good taste in music," Tristan said after a silence about a minute long.

"Um, thanks."

"Nice change from the crap I hear whenever I'm with most of my friends."

"Let me guess. They're pretty boys that actually listen to pretty boy music?"

"Yeah, basically."

"Great," Rory replied dryly.

"Yeah, my friends and I? Very different."

"Oh yeah? And who _is_ the real Tristan DuGrey?"

"And what, Miss Gilmore, do you want to know?"

"20 questions?"

"Sure."

"Ok, so, favorite band?"

"Taking Back Sunday or Blink 182."

"Hmmm, either Dashboard Confessional or the Used."

"Cool, favorite movie?"

"Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory."

"The Breakfast Club."

"Great movie. Color?"

"Blue."

"Mine's red."

"Ok, so, we've got the basics covered. Now onto the good stuff."

"Should I be afraid?" she asked him with mock worry.

"First real relationship?"

"Dean, started a year ago."

"Melanie, 8th grade."

"Most recent break-up?"

"Summer, 2 months ago, the day I completely swore off of the unsubstantial women of Chilton Preparatory Academy."

"Same guy, Dean, yesterday."

"Really? Wow."

"Yeah, he was the only guy I'd ever actually liked and gone out with. **(A/N:Ok, theres no Jess in Stars Hollow. He's not in the picture… yet. But don't worry, you just wait, he'll show up soon enough. Very soon actually, hehe.) ** It was mutual though. We figured that since I was moving that it would be too hard to do the whole distance thing," Rory said, looking a little sad.

"Sad. Sorry."

Yeah, thanks. But that's past. This is now and now it's your turn."

"Ok. Um, best friend?"

"My mom and Lane Kim."

"Jess Mariano and Finn Morgan. They are the only ones of my friends who are actually real, not wearing some fake mask."

**(A/N: See! What'd I tell you? Very soon. Oh, and Finn will be the only one from Yale in the story I think. Who knows I might add someone as a supporting character in later chapters, but don't count on it.)**

"What about me? Aren't we friends?" Rory asked him with an innocent smile, while her heart was pounding inside of her.

"I would hope so. Do you want us to be friends?" Tristan replied exactly as Rory did, with an innocent expression and beating heart.

"Yeah. I'd like that," she said with a smile.

"Good."

By now the song was over and the Used's "I Caught Fire" was playing through the speakers. At the next stop light, Rory and Tristan looked to each other with uncontrollable smiles on both of their faces. They stared into the other's eyes as the chorus to the song began.

_And I'm melting_

_In your eyes_

_I lost my place_

_Could stay awhile_

_And I'm melting_

_In your eyes_

_Like my first time_

_That I caught fire_

_Just stay with me_

_Lay with me now_

The light turned green and they continued on their way to Hell. Ahem, I mean Chilton.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**A/N: ok, so that is the wonderfulness of chapter 2 of New Neighbors. What's you think? Terrible? Wonderful? Incredibly stupid? Ingenious? Well, which ever one you choose, this is it. It might suck because I've just been writing this all day because I'm sick and am missing school, so I'm sorry if it does. But oh well.**_

_**The opinions on rap and hiphop are just that… my opinions. So in your reviews, PLEASE don't just bag on me for using what I think in MY story, because it's just that! My story. Sorry if you don't agree with me, but I just wanted to put myself into the characters. And yes, this is pretty OOC but that's what I was aiming for when I started this story…**_

_**Ok , that's enough of my ramblings… please click the little blue-ish-purple-ish button and review! 10 reviews for me to continue, remember!**_


End file.
